


Killing Monsters

by nannersmelo



Series: THE WITCHERS [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Tease Trailer, also kinda brutal, also this was born outta a new GC of mine and we wild, and graphic, but if you know the witcher series you know what i'm talking about, this is kinda bloody also, yer welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannersmelo/pseuds/nannersmelo
Summary: Toss a coin to your WitchersO’ Valley of PlentyO’ Valley of PlentyO’Toss a coin to Your WitchersThe friends of humanity.
Series: THE WITCHERS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586308
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Killing Monsters

It was a cold day. Darkened clouds that seemed to be brewing up a storm completely covered the skies and blanketed the lands in an uneasy darkness, which caused anyone to want to find refuge under their roofs and refuse to leave the safety of their homes - not only because of the upcoming storm, but also because everyone knew that terrifying monsters lurked in the darkness.

They were grim, those days. Surviving was difficult, and actually _living_? A luxury few had, these mostly being the great kings who were able to hide behind their magnanimous concrete walls and their overpowering armies. The peasants and commoners, who didn’t share of said luxuries, needed to find better ways of surviving in that cruel world; living in constant panic and despair, thinking the next day could be their last. It was indeed a cruel… cruel world, but still, nobody really wanted to die. As good and liberating as death may seem in this case, its prospect was also undeniably terrifying, so more than fearing the monsters which lurked in the darkness the people feared death above all.

Reason why she was clawing and begging for mercy as they forcefully dragged her towards the old dead tree sitting by the side of the road - the noose hanging from one of its thick branches being an ominous representation of her fate.

She was no witch. She _knew_ she was no witch. Never attempted to practice any witchcraft, or sought out the great mages which resided in the far north. She was nothing but a common woman, whose beauty caught the attention of a wealthy married man in passing at the tavern she worked, and whose jealous wife found herself in the right to accuse an innocent girl of charming her loyal man into a path of depravation. “ _She can only be a witch!_ ” the woman had bellowed accusingly that morning in the middle of the city, pointing an accusing finger towards the very startled girl, “ _She has enchanted my husband, the little bitch. Burn her before she brings any more disgrace into other homes!_ ”

And of course they had believed her and condemned her. After all, what is the word of a lowly peasant against of a wealthy lady of the highest order?

“Please!” She begged once more through the tears, “I am no witch, please believe me, good sirs!”

“Silence, wench!” One of the men, thin and lanky, snarled as he tugged harshly at her hair. She screamed. “I cannot believe we had one of these disgusting devil worshippers in our midst. How absurd!”

“Bring her to the noose!”

“No!” She yelled louder, “Mercy, please!”

“Hush, devil’s child!”

The men roughed up their prisoner, forcing her towards the tree and ignoring her wails and pleas, which didn’t really allow them to notice the approaching men that moved down the dirt road astride of horses, whose hooves soundlessly pounded the softened dirt as they approached the the commotion.

“Hey,” a low, deep voice called, earning the attention of one of the men, the burliest one, as he turned right when _something_ landed by his feet. “There’s your sheep gobbler.”

The man gazed down at whatever had been tossed at his feet, feeling the urge to vomit crawl up his guts as he noticed the severed head of one of the ugliest and most terrifying creatures he had ever laid eyes on, “Now that’s an ugly fucker.” He kicked the head, “Serves you right, you damn thief.”

A low grunt was heard, and the man found himself looking up again - this time towards the Witcher’s companion, who also wore a cloak to hide his features, which left only his strong and bearded jaw in view - jaw that seemed to be clenching and unclenching uncomfortably for some reason. The man frowned for a moment and then proceeded to chuckle nastily, “What’s wrong with your friend there? Ate something that made him have a bad shit?”

The companion raised his head slightly, revealing a pair of wrathful golden eyes that bore into the man’s soul in such a terrifying way that he immediately stopped laughing and stepped back, eyes wide and fearful.

“If you know what’s good for you, you wouldn’t be directing him any words,” the Witcher warned cooly, earning an annoyed look from the burly man, which he promptly ignored and proceeded to demand, “The payment.”

The man cast the Witcher’s companion a last annoyed glance before fishing a coin pouch from a pocket and throwing at the hunter, who simply caught it without batting an eyelash. “It was a difficult catch, I’d wager?”

“Definitely more difficult than yours,” the companion remarked in a low, seething tone, that caused burly to shiver under his dirty cloths as the woman continued to beg and scream behind them. After collecting himself, he narrowed his eyes.

“The fuck is that supposed to mean, ya aberration?”

A sharp snarl came from his side, and the man jumped in place when a surprisingly big and white wolf rounded the horses and came to stop before them, baring its sharp fangs viciously at the man and causing him to yelp. The wolf released a low bark, almost in warning, and huffed angrily. 

The Witcher sighed, “Steven.”

“Orz,” The one named Steven called from the companion on top of the black horse, and the wolf immediately stopped growling. “Behave.” And the wolf did just that, sitting back on its haunches and looking up at the fearful man with narrowed blue eyes filled with distrust.

“The fuck, you damn freaks, who tames a damn wolf?” the man spat out, trying to put up a front and ignore his quivering legs that continued to shake as the duo of bigger men glowered down at him, “You know what? Forget it. You’ve done your jobs, now get outta my city. I have things to do.” He bitterly said, walking away and leaving angry footprints on the mud as he headed back to his group that was currently wrangling the thrashing woman to get the rope around her neck.

The duo, however, didn’t coach their horses to move. In fact, they remained where they were, staring at the unfolding scenario of a woman about to be hung for her crimes against humankind and God - or so it preached one of the men.

“Geralt.” Steve called after a moment.

“Yes?.”

“I don’t think our job is done, just yet.”

“Hm.” Geralt hummed in agreement, removing his cloak in tandem with Steve, “It does seem that way, doesn’t it?”

They dismounted, golden and white hairs respectively being blown by a sudden gust of wind. Lightning ripped through the skies, followed by a deafening clap of thunder, and while the cowardly men crowding and beating the clearly innocent woman flinched before nature’s display of power, the pair of Witchers didn’t even blink.

In fact, the upcoming storm seemed to have arrived already, if their thunderous glares were any indication.

Steve gave out a sharp whistle, and in the following second, a white blur was shocking itself against one of the men who was attempting to pull the woman up the tree. The man cried as the she-wolf sunk her sharp teeth on the flesh of his neck, causing blood to spill out everywhere, staining both the already terrified woman and her captors, who halted their ministrations in confusion before the sudden attack.

They didn’t have time to collect themselves, however, since the pair of witchers quickly caught up to them and immediately unleashed hell upon their unsuspecting hides. They moved in breathtaking synchrony, breaking limbs and snapping necks with so much efficiency that nobody even had time to fight back against their superhuman agility and strength. The woman, now gasping and leaning against the white wolf with a blood stained muzzle and that seemed to be guarding her, watched in both awe and shock as the group that was about to deliver her to the arms of death suffered said fate by the hands of the men with golden eyes. 

They just could not be human, could they?

“W-what are you lunatics doing?! I will report you to the Nilfgaardian authorities! I will-” The burly man from before choked up in horror, trying to crawl away from a stone faced Geralt that calmly marched towards him while unsheathing his sword, “You s-stop right there! Not another step!”

“What we are doing, you ask?” Steve lowered himself to the woman, who eyed him in wonder as he picked her shivering frame up in his arms and walked away towards their waiting horses; Orzula calmly trotting behind him as she licked her blood stained chops. “I thought that had been obvious when you hired us.”

Geralt brought down his sword, and the screams from the man immediately ceased as his head rolled away, severed from his body.

“We are killing monsters.” Steve finished, never bothering looking back as lightning once again exploded through the skies, being reflected by the shining shield strapped to his back.

THE WITCHER SERIES:

**THE DESTINY OF THE SWORD AND THE SHIELD** ****

_COMING SOON (I THINK)_

**Author's Note:**

> :3 See you soon


End file.
